Some mother's really do have 'em
by HyperCosmo
Summary: Well this is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
1. Cosmo's disappearance

The clock beside Timmy's bed sounded its alarm. Timmy groaned and without opening his eyes, swung his arm from under his covers and bashed the clock. "My pink hat ain't stupid," he complained in his sleep. He had not even be asleep for 5 minuets, when he was again interrupted by a soft breath against his face. Timmy opened his eyes slightly, then opened them wide when he realised that two huge green eyes where staring right into his. "YAY! He's awake!!! Morin' sport, guess what the time is!"

"Time to go back to sleep and time to get a new clock since I bashed it a bit too hard?" he said staring hazily at the broken clock.

"No silly, the time is Saturday!"

Timmy gave his godfather a weird look.

sigh "What's the point of getting up? Vicky's coming again. This is the third time in a row! What, is it illegal to take your son out on Saturdays or something? Being with Icky stinks!" He complained as he threw his pillow across the room. "Cosmo, just let me die in peace, thankyou." He said closing his eyes, layback and pulled the covers over his head to block the noise Cosmo was making. Suddenly Cosmo shut up. Timmy heard a "shoosh!" coming from somewhere in the room.

"Rise and shine sport!"

"Cosmo, I told you I'm staying in bed today."

"Cosmo? Who's Cosmo?"

Timmy looked out from under the covers. "Oh hi dad."

"Who's Cosmo son?"

"Oh him, he's just someone in my dream, who liked annoying people."

"Okey doky! Your mother and I are going out…

Timmy mouthed his father's words.

…And we have a surprise down stairs!"

"Wow!" Timmy said sarcastically as he grabbed some clothes, and with doing so, he pushed his father out the door, who was still babbling on about nothing. Timmy got dressed and walked over to the fish bowl. "Wanda, you awake?"

"I am now, morning Timmy"

"Hey thanks for shutting Cosmo up. I got a little bit more sleep."

"What, you mean yesterday or the day before?"

"No I mean today."

"Timmy," Wanda said yawning, "I haven't spoken to Cosmo since last night, now, if you please, I'd like to get some more sleep thanks."

Timmy sighed "Whatever, I think I'll go back to sleep too.

(Meredith speaks: "Don't you think this story will be boring if you two go back to sleep too? Work with me people! REWIND)

"Timmy I haven't spoken to Cosmo since last night…Whoa De ja vu!"

"Yeah, this bit does sound familiar…what's that?'

Something had caught Timmy's small attention. "Hey, someone has written all over my pillow! DANNY PHANTOM RULZ?"

(Meredith: Oooopps, sorry heh, wrong pillow, here) Another pillow suddenly appears in Timmy's hands. "What's it say Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Um…Dear Mr Turner and the other…" Timmy paused at what the description of Wanda. "I've had enough, Cosmo is coming home with me whether you or he like's it or not. He'll be staying with me until, well practically forever.

Good day to you.

M.C"

"Oh, I can't stand her!" Wanda said shaking in anger.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Timmy

(Meredith: Oh Gawd!)

A card appears in Timmy's hand. He started to read it out loud slowly reading every word with out feeling. "I-think-we-should-go-to-fairy-world-and-try…-turn-card-over…and-get-Cosmo-back, exclamation-mark, make-the-wish"

"Ok, I wish we were in fairy world." His wish was granted and they found them selves between Hartman st and the Pointy Crown. Wanda was out of breath and she sat against the lamppost. "Wanda, you alright?"

"Yeah, as I said ages ago, when Cosmo and I aren't in tune with each other, getting a human to fairy world is almost impossible.

"Okay, again, I wish we were at Mama Cosma's house."

Wanda nodded and they poofed out.


	2. Dreams and mothers?

"Hi Wanda, hey Miffy! How's it going?"

"Hey Cosmo, I'm not bad, hey where's Sissy? Said Miffy. Miffy was quite a tall fairy with shortest blue hair in a scruffy 70s Wanda hairstyle and pail blue eyes.

"Dunno," said Cosmo "But look I have candy! And well right about now a cute teen singing singer will pop out of my empty head as well but he hasn't been born yet." Wanda and Miffy both gave Cosmo weird looks and they both started to laugh evilly.

"Cosmo you're a freak. We don't want you hanging out with us! Nerd!" Wanda smirked, and they both pushed Cosmo off the edge of the cloud. "Arghhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Cosmo woke up in cold sweat.

"Sweetie, oh did my little Cosmo-Lolo have a bady wady dream?"

"Yeah," Cosmo sobbed. "Wanda, can I have some water…wait, mama?"

"Hello, honey, are you alright?"

"Uh ha" Cosmo said, still panting. "Mama, what did you think of Miff and Sissy?

"Oh your two little friends, I liked them, they didn't try to take my little Cosmo-lolo away from me. Now I made cookies!" Mama Cosma poofed up a tray of cookies, that again had Wanda's face lined out. Cosmo suddenly remembered what had happened. "Grrrr.Mama why do you keep taking me away from Wanda? She's a part of me now, and means the world to me!"

"Cosmo, you mean the world to me! You're my little Cosmo-lolo and I just want you to be happy!"

"MAMA!' Cosmo yelled, knocking the cookies out Cosma's hands. "If you want me to be happy, you'd let me stay with Wanda and Timmy. I'm not a little boy anymore.

(Meredith: Not much anyway)

Cosma looked a little taken back at Cosmo's sudden outburst.

"You've become way over protective ever since dad disappeared! Please let me go, Daddy wouldn't have taken me away from Wanda, please let me go back." He protested

"NO! Cosma yelled. "To your room right now!" She poofed Cosmo out of the lounge and into his old bedroom. He flung himself on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

"Ok we're here." Panted Wanda.

"Maybe instead of barging in, I wish Cosmo was out here!"

Wanda waved her wand, but nothing happened.

"No can do Timmy. Cosma's put too much magic around her house. I afraid wishing's out of the question. And look, guard dogs, electric fence, alarm system and a water… sprinkler…"

"Sheesh, she's really gone a bit too far this time."

HOURS LATER

Cosmo was awoken again, by his mother cooking dinner. "sigh I don't think I've ever been this miserable. Not that I can remember anyway. Maybe music with help…. why am I talking to myself?" he shook his head and turned the radio on and fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The radio started playing "Only when I sleep" by the Corrs

"Perfect song to come on." Sobbed Cosmo. . "What a stupid dream, that never happened! Oh man, I'm totally out of it. He whispered randomly.

You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red

He started to think about his old friends. Their faces danced around in his mind. So fresh and lively. He could remember Miffy's warm blue eyes, how they looked so lovely when she was happy, but they turned cold when she was angry. Sissy's pail pink hair, always tied up and how she used to get so frustrated when she couldn't get it to stay in one place. And Wanda, his Wanda. The prettiest fairy he could think of, how her sweet hot pink eyes dancing wildly when she was happy. How she hardly ever frowned and how her hair streaked across he face in the wind.

A tear trickled down his cheeks as he started to mouth the words of the song.

But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe

Cosmo sighed again.

"Cozzie, sweetie, look what I've made for you din dins! Corn, Rice, Chips, Cheese and for desert…Chocolate!!!"

Cosmo looked at the chocolate bar. "Chocolat? That's Wanda's favourite!"

Cosma grinned evilly and left. Cosmo watched her fly out the door. He looked at his dinner, rolled his eyes and turned around. The radio finished the song, then started to play "Hello" by Evanescence. Cosmo stared at the radio and fell into uncontrollable tears.

Back in Timmy's room, Timmy was pacing up and down, while Wanda was looking through old photos when she started to giggle. Timmy stopped pacing and went to see what was so funny.

"Look," laughed Wanda. "These idiots were my best friends." She pointed to the fairy with the blue hair. "That's Myfanwy…." She paused at the look on Timmy's face. "Miffy for short, It's a cool name!." Timmy nodded. "And that other fairy with the pail pink hair is Sissy." She said trying to remember the sound of Sissy's tough as nails, frustrated voice, when her hair wouldn't co-operate. Wanda turned the page.

"Wanda, why's Miffy's hand in the toilet?"

"Em…she dropped her watch, or Sissy dropped her watch in the toilet, can't remember who; she went to fish it out and she…well the picture is quite self explanatory." Wanda said giggling at the look on Miffy's face.

An idea came into Timmy's small brain.

"Wanda, are you still in touch with Miffy?"

"I'm in touch with Sissy, she might have Mif's- number."

"Call them, I have a plan…."


	3. Miff and Sissy's Rescue

**2 days later**

Cosma heard a knock at the door.

If that's Wanda, grrr…"

She opened the door. "What!…oh ladies, what can I for you?

"Mama Cosma!!!!" screamed the blue haired fairy.

"Whoa do I know you?" asked Cosma, stepping back.

"Cosma, It's me, Miffy, Remember? And Sissy? Cosmo and Wanda's best friends!"

Sissy waves nervously.

"Oh yes, Cosmo's best friends, well what are you waiting for, come in!"

The girls flew in looking suspiciously nervous.

"So girls, what has become of you?"

'Oh nothing much, we're both godparents now and we were in the area where that child…um…what's his name? Oh yeah Tommy Turnbom lived. We found Wanda but Cosmo wasn't there, which was really strange 'cause Cosmo was never away from Wanda when we knew them."

"Oh Cosmo doesn't live with Wanda anymore." Said Cosma smugly. "COSMO!" she screeched. Cosmo poofed into the room. He had black rings around his eyes and was wearing a dark green and black tracksuit with the hood pulled over his head. He stared at the girls, who were surprised by his appearance.

"Mama," he began, his voice not sounding the same, more deep and depressed. "I told you this before, I'm not marrying any stupid girls, Wanda's my love.

"Watch who ya calling' stupid, hood! Sissy threatened. Her name did not suit her well.

"Cosmo it's us, Myfanwy and Sissy."

Cosmo took his time to comprehend and finally gave a small smile. Miff flew up, hugged him (it felt like she was just hugging a pole) and whispered in his ear, "We're getting you outta here, Savvy?"

Cosmo's smile widened and he hugged Miffy again.

"So Cozzie, wanna go and see a movie and catch up?"

Cosmo looked down at the ground and nodded slowly.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Cosma piped up.

The girls looked at Cosma with identical stupid grins. Miff nudged Sissy. "Ow what was that for?

Miff, without losing the smile, whispered, "The TV"

"Oh!" Sissy waved her wand behind her back and the TV flashed on.

"Welcome to the Kissy Kissy Goo Goo channel! Now back to our Bold and Beautiful marathon! The dude blew his trademark kiss.

"Oh my favourite soapy!" Cosma gasped "You children have a wonderful time, and Cosmo, I expect you back by 6 okay?"

"Yes Mama"

"Did she just call us children? Sissy whispered to Miff.

Miff couldn't help but giggle and the three left

"Man that was so easy!" Sissy laughed, doing a little dance.

"Shake that booty girl!" teased Miff. "Cosmo you alright?"

Sissy stopped dancing and looked at Cosmo with at worried look. Cosmo shook his head. "I feel like I've just lost something so close to me, wait I have!" Cosmo realised. A tear trickled down his face.

"Have you?" said Miff

At that moment, Timmy came out from behind a tree. Cosmo's eyes widened with happiness. He was followed by… "WANDA!!" Cosmo cried. Wanda smiled but said nothing. Both fairies flung themselves into each other's arms. "Wanda, I've missed you so much, I know we've only apart for two days, but it felt like two years, no two centuries, no two millenniums…" he finally stopped when Wanda kissed him gently on the lips. Cosmo's tense body relaxed.

Timmy shuffled his feet, Miff looked at the ground behind her and Sissy was trying hard not to laugh.

Cosmo was the one who broke the kiss when he remembered something. "Oh Wanda, here." He pulled out a melted, slightly squashed chocolate bar. Wanda smiled sweetly. "Chocolat, my fave, thankyou pumpkin. Wanda pushed back Cosmo's hood and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand wiping his tears away. She could see the sadness and joy in his eyes. She started to cry herself. Cosmo held her close. "I don't want to be apart ever again lamb chop, you mean the world to me, I even told Mama that!"

Wanda felt butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you honey, you mean more than the world to me." She stared lovingly at her husband.

Cosmo grinned, kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly…never wanting to let go.

"Ahem… I hate to break such lovely romance but um…what about us? Miffy said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh honey, thankyou so much!" Wanda cried, flying over and hugging Miff and Sissy tightly, Cosmo did the same. They heard another cough. "Yeah leave out the kid!" The fairies stared at each other, then down at Timmy. They dived down at him and hugged he so tightly he could hardly breath. "Ok enough love!" said Timmy adjusting his hat.

The fairies just laughed.

In spite of it's condition, Wanda at the chocolate bar. Cosmo gave his usual stupid grin.

"Come on, let's get home." Suggested Timmy.

"Wait what about Mama? I have to be home by six!"

An evil grin spread across Wanda's chocolate covered face. She whispered something to Cosmo, Miff and Sissy. They all nodded with understanding. Cosmo took his time, but nodded soon after.

Timmy's big eyes narrowed. "Oh sure, leave out the kid."

There was another knock at Mama Cosma's door.

"Hi mama! Guess what! Um…" Cosmo looked down at his hand

"Oh yeah" Cosmo started cheerfully. "Miff and Sissy suggested that I got back to the eh…." Cosmo looked down at his hand again. "Back to the accad…acadromy…acd…"

Sissy pushed him.

"Academy! Cosmo blurted out. "Academy for more training. Since I'm not assigned to Tommy anymore, I need to go back and get assigned to a new sid…I mean kid."

"Well…." Cosma paused, ignoring the fact that Cosmo was reading off his hand the whole time. "What ever makes you happy dear. I'm glad you've gotten over Wanda."

"Wanda who? Oh that nagging chick, yeah I've forgotten already!"

"_Get to the point Cosmo_" said Wanda impatiently from inside Cosmo's head

"Thanks for everything Mama." He gave his mother a hug. Ok love ya gotta go bye!"

Miff and Sissy said their goodbyes and they disappeared once more.


	4. Where's Wanda? the really twisted ending

The clock beside Timmy's bed sounded its alarm. "sigh Oh well better get up." Timmy opened his eyes and found himself staring right into big pink eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?"

Timmy grunted and pulled the covers over his head. It hadn't even been two minutes, when Timmy heard a "Silencio Wanda mi querido" coming form somewhere in the room. Timmy looked out over the covers and looked around. He frowned in confusion. He stared at the fish bowl. "Cosmo, where's Wanda?"

"Did it out of love…Chocolate city Utah " Cosmo complained tiredly.

"Cosmo, seriously, where's Wanda?"

Cosmo opened his eyes slightly

"What's a Wanda?"

Timmy rolled his eyes

"Silencio Wanda mi querido" "Silencio Wanda mi querido" Timmy said the words over and over in his mind.

"Spanish!" Timmy said to himself.

Then a thought struck him straight away.

"Uh Oh"

FIN

I know that's French, but I couldn't be bothered to remember Finish of The End in Spanish! Lol

I'm proud with my first fan fic! What did you think? Tell me!!! I'd be happy to get some writing tips from anyone. ;) Thankyou!!

Oh oh! Miffy was based on my best friend Amy. Luv ya girl! -

And Sissy was a fairy that Wanda was talking to in the episode "Dog's day afternoon"


End file.
